JP-T-2007-506230 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) proposes an invention that by using a hybrid negative plate comprising a negative plate comprising a porous collecting plate and a lead active material filled therein, and having formed on the surface thereof, a coating layer of a carbon mixture comprising two kinds of carbon materials comprising a first carbon material such as conductive carbon black, and a second carbon material such as activated carbon or graphite, having capacitor capacity and/or pseudocapacitor capacity, and a binder, as a negative electrode of a lead-acid storage battery, in the case of repeating rapid charge and discharge in PSOC of a lead-acid storage battery, life can greatly be prolonged by the function of the capacitor as compared with a lead-acid storage battery equipped with the conventional negative plate.